Toon Disney
This is a list of television programs formerly broadcast by Toon Disney in the United States. NOTE: Several shows have been aired after the dates seen here, but not as regular programming, but as marathons or as one-time presentations. The end dates seen here are the last time the program aired regularly in early 2009. Final programming Repeats of Disney Channel series *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (August 1, 2006–February 13, 2009) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (October 1, 2005–February 13, 2009) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (August 1, 2006–February 13, 2009) *''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' (October 27, 2008–February 13, 2009) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (October 1, 2005–February 13, 2009) *''The Emperor's New School'' (August 1, 2006–February 13, 2009) *''Fillmore!'' (September 1, 2003–February 13, 2009) *''Gargoyles'' (April 18, 1998–February 13, 2009) *''House of Mouse'' (September 2, 2002–February 13, 2009) *''Kim Possible'' (September 1, 2004–February 13, 2009) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (September 1, 2003–February 13, 2009) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (August 1, 2006–February 13, 2009) *''Little Einsteins'' (October 1, 2005–February 13, 2009) *''Monster Buster Club'' (June 9, 2008–February 13, 2009) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (September 1, 2008–February 13, 2009) *''The Proud Family'' (September 1, 2004–February 13, 2009) *''Recess'' (September 1, 2003–February 13, 2009) *''The Replacements'' (January 1, 2007–February 13, 2009) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (September 10, 2008–February 13, 2009) *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' (September 1, 2008–February 13, 2009) *''The Suite Life on Deck'' (January 1, 2009–February 13, 2009) *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (April 18, 1998–February 13, 2009) Former programming Some of these shows still air on some stations. Repeats of Disney Channel/The Disney Afternoon/One Saturday Morning/ABC Kids series *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (April 18, 1998–January 30, 2006; March 2007) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (April 18, 1998–December 28, 2001) *''Aladdin'' (April 18, 1998–March 2007) *''Bonkers'' (April 18, 1998–November 2004) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (September 1, 2003–September 2007) *''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' (April 18, 1998–September 20, 2008) *''Darkwing Duck'' (April 18, 1998–November 2004; March 2007) *''Donald's Quack Attack'' (April 18, 1998–August 31, 2002) *''Doug'' (October 1, 2001–September 30, 2005; March 2007) *''DuckTales'' (September 3, 1999–November 2004; March 2007) *''Goof Troop'' (April 18, 1998–September 30, 2005; January 31, 2006–September 20, 2008) *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' (August 1, 2000–September 20, 2008) *''The Ink and Paint Club'' (April 18, 1998–April 1, 2001) *''Jungle Cubs'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *''The Little Mermaid'' (April 18, 1998–September 20, 2008) *''Lloyd in Space'' (September 2, 2002–March 2007) *''Marsupilami'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (October 1, 2001–August 31, 2003) *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *''The Mighty Ducks'' (April 18, 1998–November 2004; March 2007) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (April 18, 1998–September 20, 2008) *''Nightmare Ned'' (October 1, 2001–September 30, 2005) *''Pepper Ann'' (October 1, 2001–September 30, 2005; March 2007) *''Quack Pack'' (April 18, 1998–November 2004; March 2007) *''Raw Toonage'' (April 18, 1998–December 28, 2001) *''Shnookums and Meat'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002; March 2007) *''TaleSpin'' (April 18, 1998–September 20, 2008) *''Teacher's Pet'' (January 22, 2002–June 1, 2006) *''Teamo Supremo'' (September 2, 2002–June 1, 2006) *''Toon Disney Doodles'' (April 18, 1998–March 1, 2000) *''The Weekenders'' (September 2, 2002–March 2007) *''The Wiggles (1998 TV series)'' (April 18, 1998-September 5, 2000) *''The Wuzzles'' (April 18, 1998–December 28, 2001) Acquired programming *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (April 18, 2004–June 1, 2006) *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (January 1, 2006–May 1, 2006) *''Blazing Dragons'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *''Bump in the Night'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (October 1, 2001–September 1, 2002) *''The Care Bears'' (April 18, 1998–December 28, 2001) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (October 1, 2001–June 1, 2006) *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' (October 1, 2001–September 30, 2005) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (October 1, 2001–September 1, 2002) *''Fraggle Rock'' (October 1, 2001–November 2004) *''Gadget Boy'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *''Garfield and Friends'' (April 18, 2004–June 1, 2006) *''Heathcliff'' (April 18, 2004–June 1, 2006) *''Hello Kitty and Friends'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *''Jem'' (October 1, 2001–September 1, 2002) *''The Littles'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *''Madeline'' (April 18, 1998–August 31, 2003) *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' (September 2, 2002–June 1, 2006) *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' (October 1, 2001–November 2004) *''Muppet Babies'' (October 1, 2001–November 2004) *''My Little Pony'' (April 4, 2001–September 1, 2002) *''The New Archies'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (October 1, 2001–September 30, 2005) *''Rainbow Brite'' (October 1, 2001–November 2004) *''Rupert'' (October 1, 2001–September 1, 2002) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (September 2, 2002–June 1, 2006) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (August 1, 2004–June 1, 2006) *''Sitting Ducks'' (April 18, 2004–June 1, 2006) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *''Super Mario World'' (October 1, 2001–June 1, 2006) *''Toad Patrol'' (September 2, 2002–June 1, 2006) *''Ultimate Book of Spells'' (September 2, 2002–August 31, 2003) *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' (October 1, 2001–June 1, 2006) *''What-a-Mess'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *''Wish Kid'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (April 18, 1998–September 1, 2002) See also * List of programs broadcast by Jetix Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Toon Disney Programs broadcast by Toon Disney